Witches
by Jensenagirl
Summary: My second play done about Dean and Sam meet the The Charmed Ones


Act 1 Scene 1

Silana: Hey guys what up

Tara: Nothing much did you hear the news

Willow: What

Tara: There are two brothers that might be able to help us defend our kind

Silana: What are there names

Tara: I believe Dean and Sam Winchester

Willow: You think they could help us?

Tara: It worth a shot

Silana: We better tell the others

Tara: I will do that

Willow: I will help you

Paige: What up girls

Willow: We have some news

Paige: Hold on I will get the others

Tara: All right

Paige: Hey sisters we have some news

Pure: What

Phoebes: Yeah what the news

Piper: Please tell

Willow: There are two brothers that can help us protect our kind

Piper: Who are they?

Tara: Dean & Sam Winchester

Phoebes: Really

Pure: How

Tara: Their hunters

Pure: So

Tara: They hunt down evil and kill it

Pure: Wow that what I am talking about

Act 1 Scene 2 Dean: Hey Sam 

Sam: What up

Dean: What do you have?

Sam: Nothing really

Dean: We need to find something because I am bored out of my mind

Sam: Hey I got something

Dean: Bout time

Sam: We are going back to Kansas

Dean: Sweet

Phoebes: So how do we find these Winchester brothers?

Tara: I believe they just found something in Kansas to work on

Pure: I guess we are going to Kansas then

Piper: I guess so

Paige: Then let go find these brothers

Piper: All right

Leo: Where do you think all are going?

Piper: Will be back we are just going to Kansas

Leo: Why are all going to Kansas?

Paige: Because there are two brothers that can help protect our kind

Leo: Really

Paige: Yep

Leo: Have fun girls

Piper: We will

Leo: See all when all get back

Piper: All right let go 

Leo: All right

Phoebes: Come on

Piper: Were coming

Act 1 Scene 3 

Dean: Hey Sam where are you at dude

Sam: Over here

Dean: Hold I will come to you

Sam: All right

Dean: What is that thing

Sam: You got me

Dean: Let figure it out so we know how to kill it

Sam: I second that

Dean: Let go

Sam: Yep

Dean: Wait what that noise

Sam: I have no idea

Dean: Let go check it out

Sam: All right

Dean: Hello anybody there

Sam: Hello

Silana: I will get the younger one I believe that one Sam

Piper: Go for it

Sam: Hello

Phoebes: Hi Sam

Sam: Who are you and how do you know my name?

Phoebes: Hi my name is Phoebes

Sam: Who are they?

Phoebes: These are my sisters Piper, Pure, and Paige

Sam: Nice to meet you

Willow: My name is Willow and this is Tara, Silana

Sam: Nice to meet you all

They all said same here 

Act 2 Scene 1

Dean: Sam where are you? 

Piper: So tell us a little about yourself

Sam: If you did research you would know a little about me now won't you

Phoebes: We did some research not a lot

Sam: Well I see things in my mind

Pure: Like visions

Sam: Yeah

Pure: Cool

Piper: Let cut to the chase

Sam: Ok

Piper: We need help

Sam: Help with what

Piper: Protecting are kind

Sam: Ok if my brother and I help you what will we get for return

Piper: We will help you kill the evil things

Sam: All right

Paige: Where are all staying out here?

Sam: Hotel

Paige: It is a nice hotel

Sam: Yeah it ok

Paige: Cool

Dean: Sam where are you (with worry in his voice)

Paige: Sound like your brother really getting worry about you

Sam: Yep

Piper: We will you go talk to him

Sam: I be right back

Piper: All right

Dean: Dude where have you been

Sam: There are some people I want you to meet

Dean: Who are they?

Sam: Witches

Dean: Witches right

Phoebes: What wrong with that

Dean: Then proof it

Pure: All right you ask for it

Dean: All right

Paige: Hey let hit it girls

Dean: What the hack was that

Paige: Sundae

Dean: What

Paige: Here is a hot fudge sundae

Dean: All right so your witches what do you want with us

Sam: They need our help

Dean: For what

Paige: To help protect our kind from the darkness and in return we will help you kill the thing your after

Dean: All right we have a deal

Pure: Good

Act 2 Scene 2 

Dean: By the way what are your names?

Pure: These are my sisters Piper, Phoebes, Paige, Willow, and Tara

Dean: Well I am Dean Winchester

Pure: Nice to meet you too

Dean: Same here

Paige: I am hungry let order a pizza

Pure: That sound great

Piper: Yep

Phoebes: Make sure it good

Tara: Like pepperoni or something like that

Willow: I will order the supreme pizza

Tara: Do you want to stay and have a piece?

Dean: Do we have a choice?

Piper: Nope

Dean: Then I guess we will stay

Sam: Look like we don't have a choice

Tara: Sure don't

Dean: Find order the pizza

Pure: I will do that

Sam: I am going to look around a bit

Pure: Go ahead

Dean: Wait up I am going with you

Paige: How about you stay here with us

Sam: Look like their not going to let you go

Paige: Tell me a little about yourself Dean

Sam: I will be back

Dean: What there to know

Paige: Everything

Act 2 scene 3

Dean: I was born in Lawrence, Kansas in 1979

Paige: That is great

Piper: What about your brother

Dean: He was born in Lawrence, Kansas in 1983

Piper: Cool

Phoebes: Find anything interest

Sam: Not really

Phoebes: That to bad then huh

Sam: Not really

Phoebes: Come with me

Sam: Where to

Phoebes: Just come with me

Sam: Fine

Phoebes: Welcome to are secret place also know as the attic

Sam: Cool

Dean: Where is Sam

Paige: Probably still looking around

Dean: I am going to see if I could find him

Piper: He fine wherever he is

Dean: I guess your right

Phoebes: So what do you think?

Sam: This place is cool

Phoebes: I thought you would like it

Sam: I do

Phoebes: You're a great guy

Sam: Thank you

Phoebes: So do you have a girlfriend?

Sam: I wish

Phoebes: I thought a guy like you would have a girlfriend

Sam: I did Sarah

Phoebes: What happen to her?

Sam: She broke up with me we never really saw each other that much it was for the best

Phoebes: That sad

Sam: Yeah so how about you

Phoebes: Nope single have been for a long time

Sam: Wow

Phoebes: I was wondering….

Sam: Wondering what

Phoebes: If you want to go get coffee sometimes before you leave

Sam: I would like that

Phoebes: Crap

Sam: What

Phoebes: The door lock

Sam: Can you open it?

Phoebes: I will try

Act 3 scene 1

Sam: So

Phoebes: So what

Sam: Tell me about yourself

Phoebes: Well I am close to the younger

Sam: How long have you been a witch?

Phoebes: Long time

Sam: I have not always been a hunter

Phoebes: Really

Sam: Yeah my brother came and got me out of college

Phoebes: I assume Sarah was not your first girlfriend

Sam: No

Phoebes: Who was your first girlfriend?

Sam: Jessica Moore

Phoebes: What happen to her

Sam: She was kill like my mom and dad

Phoebes: It must have been hard

Sam: It was as first but my brother and I are close then we ever been

Phoebes: Wow

Sam: I was not sure about everything but now I am

Phoebes: That is cool

Piper: Anybody seen Phoebes

Paige: Not really

Pure: Me either

Phoebes: I really like you

Sam: Wow I really like you too

Phoebes: Really

Sam: Yep

Act 3 scene 2

Phoebes: Cool

Sam: Let see if we can get the door open

Phoebes: What if I don't want to open the door right yet

Sam: Then let do that later

Phoebes: Really

Sam and Phoebes kiss

Sam: Wow

Phoebes: Yep

Dean: Hey my brother can't still be looking around

Sam: I have to see if I can call my brother now

Phoebes: Ok

Sam: All right

Dean's cell phone rings

Dean: Hello

Sam: Hey

Dean: Where are you?

Sam: Up in the attic with Phoebes

Dean: How the hack did you mange to get up there

Sam: Long story don't have time to explain

Dean: Be right up

Sam: All right

Dean: How did you get stuck?

Sam: The door won't open

Dean: All right

Sam: You could take your time

Dean: Why

Sam: No reason

Dean: I be right there

Sam: All right

Dean: Bye

Sam: Bye

Piper: Who was that?

Dean: My brother he stuck up in your attic

Piper: Why is he there

Dean: Phoebes stuck with him as well

Piper: Let go get them

Dean: Yep

Sam: My brother is on his way up here

Phoebes: All right

Piper: Phoebes

Phoebes: In here

Piper: Hold on we will get you out

Phoebes: I have been holding on

Pure: Hold on

Sam: Wow

Phoebes: We still will go get that coffee right

Sam: You bet

Dean: Sam

Sam: Hey

Dean: You all right

Sam: Just dandy

Dean: Dandy

Sam: Yeah Dandy

Dean: All right

Piper: What are you doing Paige?

Paige: Nothing

Piper: What that in your hand

Pure: Yeah what is that

Dean: Forget this

Piper: What are you doing?

Dean: My way

Piper: What is your way

Dean: Just watch

Dean knocks the door down

Piper: You are going to paid for that

Dean: Yeah whatever

Piper: How rude

Sam: Dude what up

Dean: Sorry about the door

Phoebes: It all right

Piper: No it not all right

Pure: Hey this is my house you have no say so shut up

Piper: Fine

Dean: We must be going

Sam: I call you later Phoebes

Phoebes: You better

Sam: Hey we are not that far so just come back we will help you

Piper: We are going to help you so you are not going anywhere without us you got it

Dean: Fine

Piper: Fine

Act 3 scene 3

Pure: What are we waiting for let go

Dean: Here the thing my car is not big enough for everybody

Piper: Well 2 of us can ride with you and the others can take another car

Phoebes: I will ride with all

Dean: That fine

Paige: I ride with them too

Dean: I just want all to know we will stop a hotel when we get close to our place

Piper: That fine

Pure: Let go

Phoebes: Let go but first we need to pack

Piper: Duh

Tara: We will be right back

Dean: Hurry please

Sam: Don't rush make sure you get everything you need

Dean: Hey

Sam: Hey you can't rush people packing

Dean: Why not

Sam: Because it so not American

Dean: Whatever

Sam: How about you go wait in the car

Dean: Fine

Sam: Fine

Act 4 scene 1 3 hours later

Piper: Sorry it took so long

Sam: That ok

Phoebes: Yep

Sam: Dean probably going out of his mind right about now

Pure: Probably

Paige: Then let go

Sam: All right

Dean: Where the hack have are been out

Sam: Let it go Dean

Dean: I was out here for about 3 hours darn

Sam: Dean

Dean: Fine

Paige: Sorry were girls it takes longer for us

Dean: Sure whatever

Paige: What are we waiting for let get going?

Dean: Load up then

Pure: Let ride and have fun

Sam: Let go then

Dean: The ones riding with us let go

Sam: Yes please we need to go now

Dean: And you always call me the pushing one

Sam: You still are the pushing one

Dean: Hey

Tara: All right then let go

Willow: Yes please because I am getting bored here

Pure: Shut up

Willow: Hey

Pure: I mean it let go I don't have all day people

Sam: She more pusher then you

Pure: I heard that

Sam: Sure

Act 4 scene 2

Paige: Nice car

Dean: Thanks

Phoebes: Yeah nice car I like

Dean: Thanks

Sam: Their ready behind let go

Dean: All right

Sam: This should be fun

Dean: Yep we are working with Witches can it get weirder

Phoebes: Probably

Dean: Thanks

Phoebes: Glad I could help

Sam: Yeah

2 hours later

Dean: I am hungry

Sam: Yeah me too

Phoebes: We all with you

Paige: Same here

Dean: Call the others tell them we are going to stop to get something to eat

Phoebes: All right

Piper: Hello

Phoebes: Hey we are stopping to get something to eat

Piper: That fine because we are hungry too

Phoebes: Good

Dean: The next stop it about a mile can they wait that long

Phoebes: Can all wait for a mile?

Piper: Yep

Phoebes: We been there soon

Piper: All right

Phoebes: Bye

Piper: Bye

Dean: So

Phoebes: They said that fine

Dean: All right

Sam: Let go

Act 4 scene 3 hour later

Dean: All ready to go now

Pure: I am

Piper: Yeah me too

Paige: Yeah

Phoebes: I guess so

Dean: You guess so you can't guess so

Phoebes: Fine I am ready then

Dean: Fine

Sam start to chuckles behind Dean

Sam: Wow arguing with a girl

Dean: Shut up

Sam: Whatever dude

Dean: Let load them up

Piper: Please

Paige: Yeah what he said

Phoebes: Let go and find a hotel I guess now

Dean: Yep

Phoebes: Yeah I am sleepy

Sam: How far do we have to go?

Dean: Probably a mile so just relax

Sam: Fine

Paige: I can wait a mile I hope

Dean: Just relax

Paige: Fine

Act 5 scene 1 sometime later

Dean: Where here

Paige: Thanks for telling me

Dean: No problem

Sam: I know I am ready to hit the hay

Dean: Yep me too

Sam: I am going to check in

Pure: I am going with you

Sam: Come on then

Clerk: May I help all

Sam: We need to check in three rooms please

Clerk: All right

Pure: I am with him

Clerk: All right

Dean: You all right

Pure: Yeah just sleepy

Dean: All right

Clerk: Here you go I will put all in room 2 and 3

Pure: We need another room because there more then just us

Clerk: Room 4

Sam: Thanks

Clerk: No problem

Pure: I am going to my room now

Sam: Yeah me too

Dean: Did you get the rooms?

Sam: Yep

Act 5 scene 2

Piper: So

Pure: Well you, me, Paige, Phoebes are sharing a room, Dean and Sam are sharing a room, Tara, Willow are sharing a room

Piper: Ok

Dean: Let go to sleep then

Paige: Yep

Silana: Hey what about me

Paige: On my gosh Silana

Silana: In the flesh

Dean: What is going on out here

Silana: Hi I am Silana

Dean: Well hello I am Dean Winchester

Silana: Nice to meet you Dean Winchester

Dean: Just call me Dean

Silana: Who are you?

Sam: I am Sam

Silana: Nice to meet you

Act 5 scene 3

Piper: Silana

Silana: Yep

Piper: What are you doing here?

Silana: Well I was wondering if I could help you out

Pure: What about Miami

Silana: I came home early

Pure: Well talk to the Winchester brothers

Dean: I don't care if she come along just can we please go to bed now or at least relax some please

Sam: I am with him

Pure: You can share with Tara and Willow if it ok with them

Tara: Fine by me

Willow: Me too

Silana: What room are you girls in?

Tara: 4

Silana: May I have the key please

Willow: We are getting ready to go to our room now

Silana: All right

Dean: Well goodnight ladies

Ladies: Goodnight

Sam: We will see all girls in the morning

Piper: All right goodnight

Act 6 scene 1 morning time knock on Pure's and sisters room

Pure: Hold on I am coming

Dean: Good morning sunshine

Pure: Shut up

Dean: We are going to get some breakfast and were wondering if you ladies wanted to go get some so we can hit the road

Pure: Give us 10 mins

Dean: I go wake the others up

Pure: You go do that

Dean: Shut up

Pure: Why should I

Dean: Because I said so

Pure: Whatever

Dean: Whatever

Knock on Tara's and the others door

Willow: Coming

Dean: Good morning

Willow: Good morning

Dean: It look like you girls been ready for an hour or so

Tara: We have

Dean: Why

Silana: We just did

Act 6 scene 2 at the diner

Waitress: May I get all some drinks

Pure: Coffee please

Piper: Make that 2

Paige: I will have coke please

Silana: Mr. Pibb please

Phoebes: Make that 2

Tara: Orange Juice

Willow: Make that 2

Dean: I will have tea

Sam: Make that 2

Waitress: Sweet or unsweetened

Dean: Sweet

Sam: Same

Waitress: I be right back with those

Dean: No problem

Pure: What next on the road trip

Dean: Well we will eat then I believe are next stop is South Carolina

Piper: South Carolina

Dean: Yes because that were we need to go

Piper: Fine

Pure: I am hungry let order

Waitress: Are we ready to order

Sam: Yes

Waitress: What can I get for you?

Sam: I will have the special

Dean: Same here

Piper: You know what I think we will all have the special

Pure: Yes we all will

Waitress: Very well it will be out shortly

Paige: Thank you

Waitress: No problem

Act 6 scene 2 sometime later

Pure: I am full

Piper: Me too

Dean: Are we ready ladies

Paige: We sure are

Sam: Then let go so we can hit the road

Dean: I am agreeing with Sam on this one

Piper: Can we first take a break?

Dean: Fine

Pure: Thank you god

Dean: What was that about

Sam: Their girls they need more breaks then us

Dean: True

Piper: Do not

Dean: Do too

Sam: Will all two knock it off please?

Dean: Fine

Piper: Fine

Sam: Go take your breaks please so we can hit the road

Piper: Come on girls

Dean: Why do you think girls always go in groups to the bathroom?

Sam: Their girls

Dean: Right

Act 6 scene 3

Pure: Hey what up

Dean: Are you ready now

Pure: I am but I don't know about the others

Dean: Great

Pure: Hey it take time

Dean: Sure

Paige: Hey guys

Dean: I am glad you are ready

Paige: What that suppose to mean

Dean: I mean your ready but the others are not

Paige: Well we are girls it take longer

Dean: Whatever

Sam: How about you go wait in the cars with Pure and Paige while I will wait for the others

Dean: Fine come on ladies (fed up with them)

Pure: How rude

Sam: That Dean for you

Dean: I heard that

Sam: So who care if you heard it or not

Dean: Hey

Sam: Dean just go

Dean: Fine

Phoebes: Sorry about that

Sam: Dean fed up with all for taking so long so be careful when you talk to him or you might get your head knock off

Piper: Thanks for the warning

Sam: No problem

Act 7 scene 1

Dean: bout time

Piper: Don't bite our heads off where here aren't we

Dean: It took you so long

Piper: Where girls it take longer

Dean: Whatever just let go

Piper: You were right he is piss

Sam: I told you so

Pure: Just let go before he start to throw punches

Dean: I heard that

Pure: So

Sam: Let go

Dean: Fine

Phoebes: Were ready

Sam: Dean don't start

Dean: I am not

Sam: Yes you are

Dean: Am not

Act 7 scene 2 sometime later

Piper: Hey guys what wrong

Sam: It Dean

Piper: What wrong

Sam: He kinda got hurt

Piper: What do you mean by kinda

Dean: We got it a fight with a demon

Piper: Who was with you?

Sam: Paige and Phoebes

Piper: What happen

Sam: I don't know it happen so fast

Piper: Take me to him

Sam: This way

Paige: We need some help fast he lost a lot of blood

Piper: Leo

Leo: Yes

Piper: We need help fast

Leo: What happen

Piper: There was an attack

Act 7 Scene 3

Leo: Who got hurt

Sam: My brother

Leo: Who he

Piper: Sam Winchester

Leo: The guy you were going to see

Piper: That him

Sam: Please my brother

Leo: Right

Pure: What the hack happen

Phoebes: We were attack by a demon

Sam: Hang in there Dean

Dean: I am

Leo: This must be the older brother Dean

Piper: Yep

Leo: Ok

Paige: Is he going to be ok?

Leo: He will be just fine

Piper: Thanks for everything

Leo: No problem

Act 8 scene 1 2 days later

Sam: Hey how are you feeling?

Dean: Better then I was 2 day ago

Piper: Hey your up how you doing

Dean: Better

Paige: Hey what up

Dean: Hey how is everybody

Coop: Hey

Dean: Who are you?

Coop: The name Coop friend of the Charmed ones

Dean: I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester

Coop: Nice to meet you

Dean: Same here

Coop: So how long have you been in town

Dean: I think about 2 days

Sam: Yep

Coop: What happened

Sam: Dean got attack by a demon

Coop: I am glad he alright

Sam: Me too

Dean: Hey can all back off and give me some air please

Sam: Sorry did not realize we were so close

Dean: Does not surprise me at all

Sam: Don't have to be so rude about it

Paige: Yeah what he said

Sam: Do you remember what happen to you?

Dean: Not really

Sam: I think that a good thing he don't remember what happen to him (talking to the charmed ones)

Piper: Yep it is

Dean: What are all talking about?

Pure: Don't worry about it

Dean: Hey

Phoebes: Hey nothing

Dean: Mean

Phoebes: It for your own good

Act 8 scene 2 still 2 days later but an hour later

Leo: Hey is Dean ok

Piper: He fine don't remember what happen those

Leo: That a good thing right

Piper: Yes

Leo: Where is he now

Piper: He in there with his brother

Leo: OK

Dean: Who are you?

Leo: Leo Wyatt

Dean: What are you suppose to be

Leo: White lighter as well as an angel

Dean: Well it can get weirder then the day we met the Charmed Ones

Phoebes: I told you when we started it will probably get weirder

Dean: Shut up

Phoebes: No

Dean: Fine

Phoebes: Fine

Dean: Where Sam

Phoebes: Really don't know

Dean: What do you mean you don't know?

Phoebes: That it we just don't know

Dean: You kidding right

Piper: I am afraid not

Dean: Great my brother missing and you have no idea where he is

Piper: That right

Act 8 scene 3

Sam: Hey guys what up

Dean: Where have you been at dude?

Sam: Out with Pure

Dean: I wish you told me

Sam: I don't always have to tell you everything

Pure: Don't worry he was safe

Dean: Sure

Pure: You don't trust me

Dean: I mean I trust you

Sam: He like you a lot so of course he trust you

Dean: Thank you

Sam: What are brothers for

Dean: Shut up

Sam: No

Dean: Fine

Pure: Hush

Sam: Sorry

Dean: I am not

Pure: Fine whatever

Dean: Yeah whatever

Piper: Will all stop it please it giving me a headache

Dean: Fine

Sam: Hey we need to get going if we want to hit the road before midnight

Paige: All leaving all ready you just got here

Dean: We need to get back to doing what we been doing

Willow: Why now

Sam: Just who we are

Phoebes: I like who all are

Sam: Thanks

Phoebes: You will come back and visit won't you

Sam: You bet

Dean: Come on we need to go

Pure: Will you come back

Dean: Yeah I will for sure come back

Pure give Dean a kiss on the cheek

The charmed ones watch Dean and Sam get in the car and drive away hoping one day they will come back to them because they would like to return the flavor after Dean and Sam saved their lives and other like them

Look out for part two of Witches

Part two coming soon


End file.
